


The Ball

by torestoreamends



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Brotherly advice, Dancing, First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious Albus, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torestoreamends/pseuds/torestoreamends
Summary: A ball is being held at Hogwarts to celebrate the end of fifth and seventh year exams. Scorpius has agreed to go with Rose, and Albus shouldn’t be as upset about that as he is. Dancing, fancy robes, obliviousness, and a small sprinkling of brotherly advice ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this fic can be blamed on PlatinaSi, who originally got me thinking about Scorpius and Albus going to balls together, and then egged me on by drawing beautiful dress robe designs. Since then it’s taken several weeks and a lot of procrastination to get this done. I hope it’s worth it in the end!
> 
> Big thanks to brief_and_dreamy for betaing despite all our technological issues.

"I don't know how to dance," Albus says. He's lying on his bed with his arms folded behind his head, staring up at the shadowy green canopy above him. 

Scorpius glances up at him. He's sitting cross-legged on his bed with a book in his lap, because even though their exams are over he is incapable of stopping. "I've seen you dance, Albus."

"Yes but not proper dancing." Albus sighs. "I can do sort of..."

"Sexy shuffling to music?" Scorpius suggests. "Not that I think it's sexy. But someone might.  _Girls_  might." 

"Girls hate me," Albus mutters miserably. "Which isn't a problem, because I don't- It's just annoying. The dancing. How am I supposed to enjoy a ball if I can't dance?" He sits up in bed and looks across at Scorpius. "I have two left feet and no rhythm. Maybe I just shouldn't go. I don't like anyone in this school anyway." 

"Thanks," Scorpius says. He snaps his book shut and looks up at Albus properly. "You do realise that it isn't going to be a proper ball? Sexy shuffling will be entirely appropriate. They have that band coming, the Periwinkle Pygmy Puffs or-"

"The Pink Pixies," Albus corrects. 

"Exactly. And you're far better at that sort of thing than I am, so. You should come." 

"But you're going with Rose," Albus says. "I won't have anyone to talk to." 

"I'm not sure  _going_  with Rose is the best description..." Scorpius points out. "She just hates me less than all the boys who asked her. Miraculously."

"You'll still spend the evening with her though," Albus says. He gets to his feet and starts rummaging through his trunk for his cloak. "At least it won't matter that I can't dance because I don't have anyone to dance with." 

"You could dance with me," Scorpius says, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and kicking them backwards and forwards so they skim the carpet. 

Albus snorts. "Don't pity me. I'd just tread on your toes anyway." 

"No you wouldn't. I can teach you." Scorpius gets up and hovers behind Albus.

Albus glances up at him. "What? Now?" 

Scorpius nods. "Our exams are done. What else do we have to do?" 

Albus looks at him for a moment, then shakes his head and goes back to searching for his cloak. "No. I'm going for a walk. You don't have to teach me. Really it's fine. I'm not made for balls anyway, so-"

"Here," Scorpius says, picking his cloak off the floor and handing it to him. "Have a nice walk." 

Gently Albus takes it from him, and for a moment their eyes meet before Scorpius looks away. 

"I think it's a nice evening," he says brightly. "It would be a good night for flying..."

"It would," Albus agrees. He swings his cloak round his shoulders then pauses. He looks at Scorpius who is standing there staring out of the window at the murky waters of the lake, fiddling incessantly with the buttons on his cuffs, slightly pink cheeked. 

Albus swallows. "Actually, maybe... Maybe you could? Teach me? I-I suppose it's a useful thing to know how to do. It must be if your mum and dad taught you." 

"Mum taught me," Scorpius says, still looking out of the window, green light rippling and dancing across his face. Finally he looks at Albus. "I'm not as good as she was, but..." He takes a breath. "Okay, come here." 

Albus obeys.

"Give me your hands. No, not like- Here. If this were a proper ball you'd be a liability." 

"I told you," Albus mutters, but he allows Scorpius to manhandle him into an entirely uncomfortable and rather awkward position where they are far too close together. Carefully Albus avoids Scorpius's eyes, staring over his shoulder at the wardrobe behind him. 

"Now what do we do?" He asks. 

"Do you know how to-"

"I don't know anything," he says with a laugh. 

Scorpius sighs. "Okay." He drops Albus's hands and starts explaining steps to him. It would be an awful lot easier if Albus could remember his right from his left, but that basic information seems to have spontaneously deserted him. 

After about ten minutes of Scorpius's patient explanation and Albus's frustration they seem to be finally getting somewhere, and Scorpius takes Albus's hands again. 

"Okay. So you're going to-"

"Step backwards?"

"Mmhmm. On your..."

"Right foot."

"Which is..."

"This one?" 

Scorpius grins and squeezes his hands. "Perfect. You might be finally getting this!" 

Albus allows himself a very brief smile, but his forehead is still creased with concentration and he grips Scorpius's hands tightly. "Okay. Let's do this." 

Twice Albus treads on Scorpius's foot, making Scorpius wince, but then they figure out some kind of rhythm and it begins to feel easy. He relaxes a bit and starts to enjoy the gentle pressure of Scorpius's hands guiding him. One is squeezing his fingers, the other is settled warmly against his back. Every time he feels it shift he gets tingles in his spine. 

They are very close together. Scorpius has already told him off once for moving too far away, because apparently the proper way to do this is to keep your bodies pressed against each other. Which Albus doesn't mind, not at all, but it means he can't entirely breathe, painfully aware as he is of every single tiny bit of contact between them. It's beginning to make him feel slightly dizzy, the lack of oxygen combined with the physical activity and the spinning and everything. 

He glances up. Before he'd been staring at his feet, trying to glare them into obeying him. Now he sees that Scorpius is studying him intently. Bright with enthusiastic curiosity, steady and focused, the smallest glimmer of a smile on his lips. Albus finds himself mesmerised by the silver intensity of those eyes and for a moment they're all his brain can comprehend. They're throwing him out of balance, sending his world tumbling sideways in a wild, dizzying spiral. And then he realises he really is off balance.

He'd hesitated for a second and Scorpius didn't wait, so now he's stumbling. He lets go of Scorpius's hands and collapses in a heap on the rug between their beds. 

"What are you doing down there?" Scorpius asks, looking down at him. 

"I fell," Albus says stupidly. His cheeks are red from the heat (he never took his cloak off) and from being so close to Scorpius. From embarrassment too.

"I can see that." Scorpius offers him a hand up.

Albus takes hold of those strong, delicate fingers and clambers upright. He runs a hand through his hair, then fans himself as he sways on his feet, unsteady. "Thank you. For-for showing me. It was good. D-definitely good. Definitely."

"Are you okay, Albus?" Scorpius puts a hand on his arm and looks at him, eyes flooded with concern. 

Albus nods hurriedly and looks away. He'd never realised before exactly how beautiful Scorpius's eyes are. Flecked through with tiny bits of blue. They're like a galaxy of ice and steel, and it's entirely too much. "Just a bit dizzy. Lots of spinning, you know? I-I might go and get some fresh air." He gestures to the door and starts backing towards it. "It'll be useful. The dancing. A-and I think I will come. To the ball. Might be fun, you know?" 

Scorpius nods. He's chewing his fingernails as he watches Albus walk away. He looks like he's thinking hard.

"I'll be back soon," Albus says, forcing himself to smile. "See you in a bit." His back hits the door and he wrenches it open and bolts. 

 

Albus is running late. He'd been out flying and lost track of time, and now, wind-swept and mud splattered, he has a ball to get ready for. 

Everyone else from his dorm, including Scorpius, must already be downstairs because the place is deserted when he comes sprinting inside. He showers at top speed, dries himself with his wand, throws his robes on, and attempts to get his hair into some sort of order. It's gone rather fluffy, and there are a couple of bits that just won't lie flat. After five minutes of battling, a bit of hair potion, and one or two spells, he decides he looks vaguely presentable. He's not covered in mud anymore at least, and when he looks in the mirror he doesn't look like a complete disaster. 

The green robes dapple different shades when the light hits them, like the shadows chasing across a forest floor, and tiny silver curlicue details shimmer on his sleeves and collar. They aren't really anything that special, but he likes the colour, and he likes the weight of them. They're more grand than his school robes, and he feels impressive wearing them. They're the sort of robes that swirl and swish around when he moves, which will be great for dancing. At least they would be if he were going to do any dancing.

There's just one little bit of hair still sticking up on one side and he presses it down flat. He adjusts the hood of his robes so it falls down his back more evenly, tugs his hem one final time, then rushes down to the Great Hall

 

He's a bit out of breath when he arrives, but he doesn't seem to be horribly late. There are still people milling around in the entrance hall sipping drinks and chatting. It doesn't take Albus long to spot Rose, who is standing with James and a couple of other Gryffindors Albus doesn't recognise. She's wearing vivid Gryffindor red and is laughing delightedly at something James has just said to her. Scorpius is nowhere to be seen.

Albus approaches the little group cautiously, but of course James spots him across the hall. 

"Look at you! Wearing green like a proper little Slytherin." He grins and as soon as Albus comes within reach he tries to ruffle his hair. Albus dodges him expertly.

"Don't touch me, James," he mutters.

James drapes an arm round his shoulders. "I won't hurt your hair, I promise. I know you have girls to impress. In fact..." He pulls away and inspects Albus. "You look almost presentable. Doesn't he look nice?" He looks around at the others.

Rose is smiling. "You do, Albus. Green suits you." 

"Thanks," Albus mumbles. "Have you seen Scorpius? Is he here yet?" 

Rose nods. "He's in the hall, getting drinks. I think he was looking for you earlier." 

"Okay. I'm going to go and find him. You look, um, very good by the way."

Rose grins at him. "I know. See you later, Albus. And when you do find Scorpius, please send him my way? I think the dancing is starting soon." 

Albus's heart sinks, but he nods and hurries away, ducking James's second attempt to mess with his hair. Of course, Scorpius is going to spend the night with Rose. He might have offered to dance with Albus, but really, honestly, it was most likely an empty promise. Next to Rose Albus isn't that interesting at all really, especially when she's looking like  _that_ , all vivid and glorious. The thought of sitting around watching Scorpius and Rose have fun together and ignore him all night makes him feel rather miserable. Coming to this ball was a terrible idea.

With a sigh Albus pushes through the doors to the Great Hall, expecting to slope straight across the room ignoring everything, but instead the sight of it makes him stop dead in his tracks. 

He's never seen the Hall look like this before. The long house tables have vanished, creating a huge dance floor in the middle of the room. Around the edge smaller silver tables and chairs are scattered. The scent of flowers floods the air from beautiful, curling, dripping displays that trail down every wall like the plants are growing from the stonework. Above all of it the floating candles shimmer, and above them a brilliant summer sunset blazes crimson and lavender. 

For a moment Albus just stands there in the doorway and takes it all in, then he sets off up the room, a smile spreading across his face. Sometimes Hogwarts can be alright. Sometimes it's even rather beautiful. 

He assumes Scorpius is up by the bar, so that's where he starts looking. As he approaches he can see clusters of people holding drinks and talking, but he can't see Scorpius. At least, he can't until a gaggle of seventh years move out of the way and he spots a tall, blond boy standing right beside the bar.

For a moment Albus doesn't actually realise it's Scorpius. He's standing perfectly straight backed, one arm tucked formally behind him. His fingers are rubbing together restlessly though, and maybe that's what gives him away. Those fingers never stay still, not for a second.

It's the robes that are making him look so especially tall. Perfectly tailored tight trousers that show off how his legs stretch on for miles, and the robes themselves are pulled in at the exact right spot on his waist, showing off how long and slender he is.

With his head held high the way it is, his full, impressive stature is obvious. 

They're midnight blue, the robes. Midnight blue and scattered with delicately embroidered silver stars that look as though they're moving. Albus hasn't seen the star charts for tonight, he never wants to look at another Astronomy book in his life since their exams are over, but he guesses the constellations wheeling slowly across Scorpius's back are enchanted to match the ones that are slowly beginning to stud the sky outside. 

Albus walks up and hovers just behind him. "Scorpius..." 

Scorpius turns around and immediately a broad grin spreads across his face. All his formal mannerism drops and he flails his hands delightedly in Albus's direction, like he wants to take him by the shoulders and hug him but thinks better of it at the last second. 

"Hi!" He says enthusiastically. "I thought you were never going to come."

"I was flying," Albus says apologetically. "Lost track of time. But I'm here now." He gives Scorpius a smile. "You look, um..." He looks Scorpius up and down trying to find the right words, but his brain has gone entirely blank. Scorpius has done something to his hair so it's just a little tousled, but artfully so. It looks thick and the occasional strand shines gold in the light from the candles and the sunset. "Brilliant," Albus finally says, because it's the best he can come up with. "You look brilliant." 

Scorpius goes a little pink and gives a pleased smile. "Thank you. And you look... The green. I-I've never noticed how bright your eyes are. Like emeralds really. They're rather beautiful." He gives a little laugh, then his eyes widen as he realises what he's just said. He swallows and ducks his head, cheeks flushing bright red. "I mean... Yes. They look nice." He starts picking at the bits of silver embroidery on his sleeve. 

Albus's cheeks feel like they're on fire. "Thanks," he mumbles. He shuffles his feet awkwardly and takes a breath. "So... Rose said you were getting drinks. Do you want a hand? I can help, and then I suppose I should leave you two alone..." 

Scorpius blinks at him. "Alone? No, no. You don't have to. We're not really here  _together_."

"Really?" Albus asks, a tiny bit of unwanted bitterness creeping into his voice. "Because she seemed quite keen for you to come back so she could dance with you." 

"Oh," Scorpius says. "Well maybe one or two dances... But she has people to talk to, and... Well there's only really one person here I want to talk to." He gives Albus a bright little smile.

Albus looks away, feeling something cold sweep through him. "Yes, but you're not here with me. You're here with her. She asked you. And I don't want to get in the way of that. You like her, I know, this is basically a dream come true for you." 

"Albus..." Scorpius says quietly. He sounds a tiny bit broken, but why should he? It's all true. It'll be better if Albus just lets them get on with it.

"No." Albus meets Scorpius's eyes. "It's okay. Come on, let's get drinks." He brushes past Scorpius and takes two drinks from the bar. "I don't want to make you late. You have a date to dance with." Scorpius trailing behind him, he marches back out to the entrance hall. 

 

It's miserable being at a ball without a partner. It's even more miserable when your only two friends are there together and seem to be having a great time chatting. Albus sits slumped on his own in a corner, gradually growing more and more sick of watching Scorpius and Rose laugh together. He stares down into his cocktail and tries to ignore them.

He could just leave. It would be so easy to slip away out of the Hall and go and hide in his room. No one would miss him. If he leaves now before the dancing starts it would be like he was never here at all...

Silently he gets up from his seat and starts walking toward the door. He keeps his head bowed low so no one will notice him, but it doesn't work. He only gets halfway there before a hand clamps tightly on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" 

Albus's shoulders sag in his brother's grip. "Where does it look like I'm going, James?"

James walks round in front of him, blocking his path to the door. "It looks to me like you're trying to run away." 

"Just going outside for some fresh air," he says, trying to dodge round James. Unfortunately, James is very quick and has brilliant reflexes. He steps almost casually to the side, right in front of Albus. 

"You're being miserable. I don't know why you're being miserable but I'm going to cheer you up."

Albus folds his arms and glares at his brother. "Are you?" 

James nods. "Yes I am. Come and dance with me. They're about to start." He reaches to take hold of Albus, but Albus pulls away.

"I don't want to dance with you," he growls, anger rising. "Just let me go, okay? I don't want to be here." This time when James blocks him, he just keeps on walking, barrelling straight into his brother and knocking him aside. He marches out of the room and the doors shut behind him with a bang that echoes through the now deserted entrance hall. 

The steps are cool as he sinks down onto them and buries his face in his hands. A gentle, warm breeze is wafting in through the open castle doors, bringing with it the scent of roses. Why roses? Why Rose? Why does Scorpius have to be so desperately interested in her when she doesn't like him that way and Albus is right here? 

He sniffs and wipes his eyes. At some point he'd apparently started crying, which might just be the most stupid thing about this whole situation. Of course Scorpius doesn't like him. Being upset about it is just ridiculous because Albus has known all along that this is how it is. Scorpius likes girls, specifically Rose, and Albus is his best friend, nothing more. He should be grateful for what he has. 

He takes a deep, shuddering breath and tries to calm himself down. A tear trickles down his nose, and he swipes it away with his sleeve. 

"Don't do that."  

Albus hadn't heard James leave the hall, or walk across the room, but he does feel him settle down on the step. He turns away, pressing himself into the stonework so he's as far from his brother as he can get. 

"I thought I told you to get lost."

He feels James sprawl comfortably out, spreading into the space between them, filling it up until there isn't really any space at all. Somehow it doesn't feel like he's encroaching, though. Albus doesn't want to keep running. 

"Technically you said you didn't want to dance with me."

Albus wipes his eyes on his sleeve again. "I'm not crying," he mutters. 

"I didn't see any tears," James agrees, but he conjures a tissue from thin air and hands it across to Albus. "Here. You'll ruin your robes."

Albus glances up, then hesitantly takes it and starts mopping himself up. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They sit in silence. Inside the Great Hall music starts up, proper, formal dance music. Albus can hear the violins soaring and a bass plucking out the rhythm underneath. Scorpius and Rose are probably dancing together. 

James stretches his legs out in front of him and taps his foot in time to the music.

Albus glances at him. "Won't your girlfriend be missing you?"

James shakes his head. "She's looking forward to the Pixies. We don't do this sort of dancing. Anyway. You're my brother..." He trails off. After a moment he turns to Albus. "It's Scorpius, isn't it? You wish you were here with him?" 

"No," Albus mumbles, picking at the emerald cuff of his robe.

"You like him," James continues.

"Of course I like him," Albus says. "He's my best friend." 

"No," James says. "No, I mean. You  _like_  him. Like, like him like him." 

Albus snorts. "You sound like Lily." 

"But it's true though." James looks over at him. "You're not denying it. All this is about Scorpius." 

Albus swallows and looks down at his knees. "What if it was?" 

"It wouldn't be a problem," James says quietly. "If that's what you mean. Look, Albus, I don't really give a shit who you're crying over, all I care is that you're crying over someone. This is meant to be a fun night. You've just done your O.W.L.s. It sounds like you did well. You should be enjoying yourself, not moping."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are." James runs a hand through his hair. It sticks up a bit but he doesn't seem to care. "I'm rubbish at advice. Can't you just talk to him? He's your best friend. He wouldn't want you to be unhappy. Would he?" 

"No, but- What am I supposed to do? Just walk up to him and go 'hi Scorpius, guess what, I'm in love with you'?"

"You're in love with him?" James asks.

"No!" Albus says indignantly, then sighs. "Maybe? It's just a phrase! That's not the point! How do I-" 

He cuts himself off as the Great Hall doors open again and a slim, blond figure wearing midnight blue robes emerges. 

"Albus," Scorpius says as he walks over to the pair sitting on the marble staircase. 

"Hello, Scorpius!" James says cheerfully, elbowing Albus in the ribs. 

"Ow," Albus hisses, elbowing him back.

"Hi," Scorpius replies. He stops in front of them and bounces nervously on the balls of his feet. He looks at Albus. "I wanted-" A sudden frown creases his forehead. "Have you been crying? Are you-"

"I'm fine," Albus says, hurriedly screwing his sodden tissue into a ball and stuffing it away up his sleeve. "Why are you out here?"

"Because." Scorpius fiddles with the bit of fine silver chain that's holding his cape in perfect position on his shoulders. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to dance with me." 

"What about Rose?" Albus asks. Out of the corner of his eye he sees James bury his face in his hands. He makes a disbelieving noise. Albus ignores him. 

"What  _about_  her? Albus, I-I think there's been a misunderstanding here..." Scorpius gathers up the loose bits of his sleeves in his hands and scrunches them up tightly. "Rose is... my friend. That's why I'm here with her. She didn't want to come with anyone else, and she didn't want to ask you because that would obviously be weird... So she asked me. And I said yes, because it made sense. But now... Whatever is going on here," he gestures between himself and Albus. "This doesn't make sense. I don't know what I did wrong, or why you're upset, but you --  _you_  -- are my best friend. And I feel-" He closes his eyes and takes a breath, shoulders rising then falling again. He opens his eyes and looks at Albus. 

"I want to spend the evening with you. I want to talk to you, I want to dance with you. Not Rose, or anyone else. Is that okay?"

"I thought..." Albus tails off, shaking his head. "Yes, that's okay. That's... That's what I want too. But- Why didn't you ask me? To come with you?" 

Scorpius folds his arms. "Why didn't  _you_ ask  _me_?" 

"I just didn't- I don't know?" 

James gets to his feet, shaking his head in what Albus imagines is despair, and tries to walk casually away as though he were never there. He almost manages it, but after a few steps he stops and glances back. "Albus? For Merlin's sake, talk to him." 

Albus goes bright red. He gets up and shoves his brother away. "Okay. Goodbye, James." 

James leaves, and Scorpius watches him go. 

"What did he-"

"Nothing," Albus says quickly. He walks up to Scorpius and looks at him. "Shall we dance, then?" 

Scorpius grins and takes his hand. "Okay!" 

 

Scorpius is a good dancer, Albus discovers very quickly. He'd already guessed he would be, he'd seemed so confident during their impromptu lesson the other day. But in the actual setting of a formal dance he seems perfectly at home. 

Most of the other students are just sort of swaying on the spot with their arms round each other. One or two are making an attempt at doing it properly. Scorpius, however, is the best of the lot. Whatever music the orchestra plays, fast or slow, in whatever sort of time signature or rhythm, Scorpius seems to know exactly what to do, and Albus is perfectly happy to be guided around the dance floor by him. 

There's something very comforting about the steady pressure of Scorpius's hands, leading him along, making Albus feel almost competent too. Only once does Albus accidentally tread on Scorpius's foot, and that was because someone got in their way and they had to stop suddenly. 

The best thing about it, though, is that Scorpius doesn't seem even the tiniest bit reluctant. Every time Albus glances at his face he's grinning. He might even look a little proud, but that is probably just Albus's imagination running wild. 

Whatever is going on in Scorpius's head, though, he seems perfectly happy to be towing Albus round the dance floor, and when the orchestra finishes their final piece he doesn't hurry to drop Albus's hands. In fact he looks a little reluctant as he pulls back and gives Albus a formal little bow, as though he would have liked to carry on for hours.

Secretly, Albus is glad for the break. Dancing with Scorpius had been amazing, but he's starving now, and exhausted from the dancing and his exploits on the Quidditch Pitch earlier. 

"So it was your mum who taught you to dance like that?" Albus asks as they wait in the long queue at the buffet tables. 

"Yes it was," Scorpius says, hugging his empty plate against his chest. "Apparently formal dancing is an essential skill for any young Malfoy-"

Albus smiles. "Of course it is."'

"And she always liked it, so she showed me. I don't think anyone had used the ballroom for years. I remember when I was little we spent one weekend cleaning it out..." He gazes off across the room, silver eyes bright. "Mum and Dad used to dance together sometimes. Just because they could. Sometimes I would sit and watch, and sometimes they would let me join in." He gives a tiny little shrug, then looks back at Albus. "I'm glad they taught me. It means I can do things like dance with you." 

Albus nods and scuffs the toe of his perfectly shined shoe against the stone floor. "It's not the kind of thing you learn in my family. All I ever got taught was how to fly and how to de-gnome the garden."

Scorpius's eyes widen. "You get to de-gnome your garden? I've never... We always get someone in. Can I come and help one time?" 

Albus grins at him. "It's a nightmare. I promise it isn't fun at all." 

"I don't care! I would love to have a go." He looks so excited by the idea, eyes sparkling, bouncing on his feet, that Albus can't help but laugh. 

"You'd be welcome any time. The more the merrier."

Scorpius beams like Christmas has come early. Albus's heart flutters at the sight. 

They load their plates up with as much food as they can manage. In true Hogwarts fashion the buffet is utterly spectacular, offering everything from roast lamb to light summer salads to a vast array of ice creams, mousses and cakes. As they go over to a table Scorpius is still complaining that he couldn't fit one last bit of jelly on his plate, and Albus is walking very carefully to make sure his heap of new potatoes don't spill all over the floor. 

They eat in the companionable silence of people who acknowledge each other's presence but both know that food is currently their top priority. About halfway through, Rose and a Hufflepuff boy she's been dancing with come and join them, and they strike up a conversation about subject choices for next year, which quickly turns into a discussion about how they thought their exams went. Albus, who was already getting very full, quickly loses his appetite and pushes his plate away. 

"I think I'm going to go for a walk," Scorpius announces a moment later. "It's a nice evening, and I need to let my food settle before the proper party starts. Are you coming, Albus?" 

Grateful for the escape, Albus nods and gets to his feet. "I think so." They bid goodbye to Rose and the Hufflepuff boy and wander out into the grounds.

It's a perfectly clear summer evening. Just the right kind of warm, with a deep turquoise sky that's dotted with stars, the same stars that are shimmering on the back of Scorpius's robes. 

"Thank you," Albus says as they go down the castle steps and start walking toward the lake. "I thought Rose was about to start reviewing our entire Transfiguration exam again. I might have thrown up."

"I don't really like talking about the exams either," Scorpius says. "I think my dad expects me to get Os in everything which is impossible."

"Nothing's impossible for you," Albus says. "I think I'll pass out in amazement if I get above an E in anything. But I suppose... No one expects anything from me anymore. It must be hard." He glances at Scorpius who nods, face obscured by the shadow of a cloud scudding across the moon.

"I feel like I've worked so hard to convince my dad I'm worth something... And then it might turn out not to be true anymore."

"No," Albus says, turning to face him. "No, you shouldn't say that. You're worth a thousand times more than a string of letters on a page. Even if you got Ds in everything you would still be amazing. You're brilliant, you're funny, and you're ridiculous, and you're brave. You saved the whole world twice in a couple of days. And if your dad doesn't know that then... Then he doesn't deserve you."

Scorpius looks at him, and the clouds pass from in front of the moon, bathing him in a gentle silver glow. "I hope you're right. But I want..." He sighs and shuffles his feet. "I just want him to be proud of me." 

Albus gives a very small smile. "I know how you feel." 

For a moment they look at each other, then Scorpius glances away, scratching the back of his neck. 

"I'd quite like to do my mum proud as well," he says quietly. "She'll never see my results or anything, but... She used to teach me, when I was younger. I had my first lessons with her. We would read together. And she always wanted to know what I was learning at school. She's the reason I want to be a healer... I think I owe it to her to do well." 

Albus doesn't know why he does it, it just sort of happens. He reaches out and brushes his fingers against Scorpius's hand, then all in a mad rush he takes hold of it properly and gives it a gentle, comforting squeeze. Thankfully it's dark. He desperately hopes Scorpius can't see how red he's gone. Even his ears feel like they're blushing. 

Scorpius looks down at their linked fingers with the intense level of curiosity he usually reserves for the most interesting history books. After a moment he shifts his grip on Albus's hand and holds on more firmly. Albus's heart gives a ridiculous leap, and he smiles.

"I never met your mum," he says, "but the way you talk about her... She doesn't sound like someone who could ever not be proud of you. So I-I think... I think whatever happens... She would have been happy for you. Just because you're you. I think that's enough. I know it would be enough for-" He cuts himself off and ducks his head. "A-anyway."

"I hope so," Scorpius says. 

They lapse into silence and start walking again. They're still holding hands, because now Albus has Scorpius's hand in his he doesn't really want to let go. It's a mild early-summer night but that doesn't mean his hand isn't just a little cold, and Scorpius's is nicely warm. 

They head down the lawn toward the lake, walking in companionable silence. Someone has threaded lights through the branches of the big tree they've been sitting under to study for the last several weeks (and months, and years). The little golden pinpricks send light dancing and sparkling across the gently rippling surface of the water. They make Scorpius's robes glitter when he moves, and they make the pale blond of his hair shine like a nest of pure, spun strands of gold. Albus swallows very hard and looks out at the lake. 

He searches for the dark shape of the Giant Squid against the inky black water, just for something to distract himself from looking at Scorpius. But of course at that moment Scorpius steps up very close beside him and actually starts messing with the collar of Albus's robes, making him shiver. Albus glances up to tell him to stop, but the words fade away when he sees that Scorpius is gazing up at the moon and stars above them. The fiddling seems to be entirely absent-minded, and for some reason the idea that he's been so suddenly absorbed into Scorpius's personal space sets off a very curious, delightful swooping sensation in the pit of Albus's stomach. 

"That's my collar," he points out, voice slightly restricted for no good reason at all other than the brush of Scorpius's fingers against his neck. 

Scorpius blinks and looks at him. "Oh. Sorry. I... They feel nice. The silk, it-" His blush has a beautiful rose pink colour in the light from the tree. "Sorry." He withdraws his hand and starts fiddling incessantly with his own robes instead, adjusting his cape, smoothing the midnight blue fabric, twisting and untwisting the bit of silver chain, running his fingers down his shirt buttons. After a moment Albus catches hold of his hand to stop him.

"It wasn't a problem. I just- it tickled. But I'm not ticklish like you. I-I shouldn't have said anything, um." Albus shakes his head. He feels thoroughly flustered and has no idea what to do or say that won't sound stupid. All he can hear is James's voice echoing through his head. 

_"Albus? For Merlin's sake, talk to him."_

It's perfectly fine advice, but far easier said than done when he feels like he's been confunded and his mouth is all dry. He takes several deep breaths. Thinking clearly isn't working for him right now. His head is all a jumbled mess. Maybe just talking will get him somewhere. At least once he's started he won't be able to back out. And it'll be utterly incoherent but at least he'll have said it. 

Before he can convince himself not to, he looks his best friend right in the face.

"Scorpius-" 

"Albus-"

They both speak at the same time. Both blush and back down, looking away.

"Sorry," Albus mumbles. "Go on." 

"No," Scorpius says, wrapping his cape tightly round himself. "You started first."

"We started at the same time," Albus points out.

Scorpius shakes his head and chews his fingernails. "Please, Albus. Just talk." 

"Fine," Albus says with a huff. "Okay. I-I don't know what to say. You really should have gone first." He adjusts his robes and glares out at the lake. "James said I should just talk to you, but I don't think he knows how difficult that is to do when you're looking, you know, like that." He waves a vague hand in Scorpius's direction and tries to gather himself together. "And I don't know how to talk. I mean I do, clearly, but... I don't know how to put important things into words. I have a pretty terrible track record with this sort of thing. Normally I just end up angry and screw everything up, but this is too important, you know?"

Scorpius is looking blankly at him. "No, I don't know. What is this about, Albus?" 

Albus groans and rakes his hands through his hair, frustrated. "I think... What I'm trying to say is that... I wish I'd invited you to the ball." He looks cautiously at Scorpius, trying to gauge his reaction. So far there's very little, apart from perhaps a tiny curl of a smile across Scorpius's lips, but that might just be the wild, hopeful imaginings of Albus's mind.

"I wish I'd invited you to the ball," he plunges on, "because I-I really like you Scorpius. As a best friend, and... as someone I'm interested in. Um, romantically." He has never blushed more furiously, he's sure of it. He ducks his head and stares at the ground, feeling like his whole face is on fire. This would probably be a good time to run away. His brain is screaming at him to just get out of there and hide. There's no way this is going to go well, absolutely no way at all. 

"I only agreed to go with Rose," Scorpius says slowly, "because I didn't think it would matter to you. If you'd asked me first I would have said yes. I probably would have asked you myself if I'd thought... But it wasn't really until after we danced together that I realised for sure." 

Albus dares to look up at him. There's a soft smile on his face, and his silver eyes are full of sharp, bright intensity. He looks content and determined and confident all at once, and it's breathtaking. He's so far removed from the shy, hunched little boy in baggy school robes Albus had met on the train all those years ago. When he became this, this strong, brilliant, beautiful young man, Albus has no idea, but it happened at some point, and Albus couldn't be more in love with him. 

"You're incredible," Albus says softly. 

Scorpius grins. "No more than you. And I like to think we're better when we're together." 

Albus stares at him for a moment, then he launches himself forward, wraps his arms round Scorpius's neck, and stretches up on tiptoes to kiss him. Annoyingly Scorpius is a couple of inches too tall for him to reach, so he ends up staring awkwardly into Scorpius's grinning face. 

"Are you okay, Albus?"

"I'll be fine when you kiss me," Albus says, slightly flustered and embarrassed and a little bit desperate. 

Scorpius beams. "Okay!" Enthusiastic, a little high pitched, entirely overjoyed. He gives Albus the remaining couple of inches and before Albus is entirely ready for it, they're kissing. 

It's a bit weird, but very nice weird. Scorpius's hands are on his hips, holding him steady. He tastes a little bit of strawberries, and his mouth is all soft and wet and warm. Albus closes his eyes and loses himself, melting happily against Scorpius's body. 

There doesn't feel like any need or desire to talk. It's so easy to just keep kissing Scorpius now. It took so long to get here, and now Albus doesn't want to stop. In the distance he can hear the band starting up again, cheers and little snippets of music floating down the lawn toward them. The wind ruffles their hair and the leaves of the tree above them. The stars dance slowly overhead, and across the back of Scorpius's robes, and Albus feels utterly content.

It's his feet that make him pull away in the end. They're starting to cramp from being on his tiptoes for so long. Eventually he collapses down with a pained moan and falls into Scorpius's chest. He rubs at his feet the best he can through his shoes.

"You're too tall," he complains.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before," Scorpius says, gently running a hand over his shoulders. "Are your feet okay?" 

Albus nods. "They'll live. Next time we're sitting down to do this. Or at least you are. Or maybe I could stand three steps above you on the stairs."

Scorpius pauses, hand trailing halfway down Albus's back. "There's going to be a next time." It's almost a question, but mostly a statement of fact. 

Albus grins up at him, putting his aching foot back on the ground and flexing it a bit. "Of course there is." 

Scorpius draws him into a tight hug. Albus loses his balance and flails, grabbing Scorpius around the middle. 

"Don't do that!" he says, laughing. "My feet aren't working still." 

"Do you need a piggyback up to the castle?" 

"Just let me lean on you," Albus says, regaining his balance and gripping Scorpius's arm. If his feet are ruined for life at least it will have been worth it, he thinks as he hobbles back toward the castle. The walk takes several minutes more than usual, and involves an awful lot of giggling, and no small amount of pained groaning, but eventually they make it. 

Albus's feet have recovered considerably and he's no longer hanging off Scorpius's arm as they enter the castle. They're still holding hands though, and it's the easiest thing in the world. Albus has no idea why they haven't been doing this for ages. 

They slip in quietly at the back of the hall and stand together on the edge of the crowd, shoulders pressed together, leaning in close to yell over the loud music whenever they want to talk. 

"I thought this was your sort of dancing," Scorpius calls, nodding at the crowd. Albus can see James and Rose among the mass of people, jumping up and down wildly. 

"I'm better at that than at waltzing," Albus shouts back. 

Scorpius seizes his hand and spins him round. "Let's dance then." 

It's ridiculous. Albus's normal dancing is a little more restrained, and this certainly cannot be described as sexy shuffling, but with Scorpius flailing around exuberantly it's difficult not to join in. Albus feels giddy and breathless, and he's spinning and laughing and bouncing, and he's never felt happier in his life. At one point a slower ballad comes on and they sway side by side, Albus grinning up at Scorpius and singing the lyrics to him. 

All that time he spent crying in the entrance hall, or being horribly jealous of Rose, feels like another lifetime. The events of a couple of hours ago hardly matter when Scorpius's arm is slung round his shoulder and they're nestled snugly against each other, a little high on sugar and adrenaline and love. 

This ball was supposed to be a horrendous disaster, Albus reflects, but it's turned into something of a perfect evening. He's beginning to think he's quite glad he came. 


End file.
